More and more motor vehicles have systems for monitoring the pressure of the tires including electronic boxes mounted on each of the wheels of the vehicles, which are dedicated to measuring parameters, such as pressure and/or temperature of the tires provided on these wheels, and intended to inform the driver of any abnormal variation in the measured parameter.
The current solution that is most commonly used to fix the electronic boxes on the rims of the wheels consists in producing electronic units each made up of:    a “snap-in” inflation valve comprising:            a valve body made from an elastomeric material, provided with a longitudinal axial bore and intended to extend through an opening arranged in the rim, said valve body being made up of an elastically deformable shaft and of a head for abutment against the rim, which head is separated from the shaft by a neck suitable for being positioned in a sealed manner in the opening arranged in said rim,        and a hollow rigid tube extending in the valve body, continued by an assembling section in a continuation of the abutment head of said valve body,        said valve body and said rigid tube being designed and assembled such as to permit an elastic deformation of the shaft of the valve body suitable for allowing the inflation valve to be mounted through the opening of the rim,            an electronic box,    and means for rigidly connecting the electronic box on the assembling section of the rigid tube of the inflation valve, in a position of said electronic box where the latter extends in a continuation of said inflation valve.
Based on this principle, a first technique consists in fixing the electronic box, for example by screwing, on the end of the assembling section of the cylindrical tube of the inflation valve. This technique has the advantage of providing a robust assembly, but, by contrast, it requires a space of several millimeters to be arranged between the electronic box and the inflation valve in order to allow the deformations of the latter during mounting of the electronic unit on a wheel rim. Yet, such a distance causes a substantial phenomenon of imbalance which leads to a notable reduction of the dynamic performances of such electronic units.
A second technique consists in producing electronic boxes provided with an assembling sleeve suitable for sliding along the assembling section of the rigid tube of the inflation valve, and in providing each electronic unit with means for rigidly connecting the electronic box and the inflation valve which are suitable for rigidly connecting these, after the inflation valve has been mounted on a rim, in a position of the electronic box where the latter extends in a direct continuation of the inflation valve.
This technique allows the dynamic performances of the electronic units to be increased due to the fact that the electronic boxes are positioned in a direct continuation of the inflation valves. However, currently, the members for rigidly connecting the inflation valve and the electronic box consist of fixing members such as a clip, snap ring, “lyre” spring ring, “O-clamp” crimping clamp, screw clamp, lock plate, etc., which can, with a probability that is not insignificant, be damaged or even unlocked, when putting on and taking off a tire. Moreover, the majority of these fixing members require a specific tool for the installation and the removal thereof, and lead therefore, furthermore, to complicating the steps for mounting and dismounting the electronic units.